


New Home

by fearthainn



Series: Dark Directed [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-09
Updated: 2004-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearthainn/pseuds/fearthainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DD-verse drabble. Draco and Ginny go apartment hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Home

It's a tiny place, barely large enough to warrant being called a flat instead of, say, a closet. Draco presses his lips together as Ginny flits through the living room and peers out a window. Perhaps the only positive is that row of huge windows, running along two walls and letting in streams of sunshine. All that light gives the illusion of space, even though Draco knows the room is barely 10 feet across. It's the best they've seen, though, and he knows better than to think they'd be able to afford a real house.

Ginny obviously doesn't care about the size of the place. She turns around and grins at him, then nods at the estate agent and crosses the living room, skirting the countertop that separates the sitting area from the kitchen, and opens the bedroom door. Draco pushes off from the wall and follows, looking over her shoulder at the tiny room beyond. She cranes her neck to look at him, delight dancing in her eyes.

"D'you like it?" she asks.

"It's awfully small."

"It's big as it needs to be, for the two of us." She smiles again and goes to look out the bedroom window, leaving Draco reeling. He keeps forgetting that they're _together_ now, that there's no hiding anymore. It makes his chest hurt, with something that might be either terror or joy.

He composes himself with an effort and retreats back to the tiny kitchen. There's a second door beside the one leading to the bedroom, and Draco opens it, looking in at the bath. At least this one has a bath...the last flat they'd looked at had required tenants to traipse down the hall to use the toilet.

Ginny reappears from the bedroom and takes his hand, twining her fingers with his. Draco squeezes her hand, and she turns to smile at the estate agent.

"I think we'll take this one," she says, radiating happiness.


End file.
